1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for depositing an organic/inorganic thin film or an organic/inorganic element in a time-division manner, and more particularly, to a method and device for depositing an organic/inorganic thin film to be uniformly formed on a large area at a low pressure using a time-divisional deposition way.
The present invention has been produced from the work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC (Ministry of Information and Communication)/IITA (Institute for Information Technology Advancement) [2005-S070-02, Flexible Display] in Korea.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, representative methods for forming a polymer thin film, a polymer element, and so forth include a spin-coating method and an ink-jet method, both of which do not use a vacuum deposition device, and a vacuum deposition method which uses a polymer chemical vapor deposition (CVD) device. Among these vacuum deposition methods, the polymer CVD method using the polymer CVD device has a process somewhat similar to the existing CVD method, but it differs significantly in that it has a pyrolysis chamber enabling a raw material for deposition to be pyrolyzed between a source vessel containing a raw material for deposition and a deposition chamber where the deposition is performed. Hereinafter, a method of forming a polymer thin film will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional polymer CVD device for forming a polymer thin film using a polymer CVD method. Referring to FIG. 1, the polymer CVD device includes a deposition chamber 1 where deposition is performed on a substrate 2, a source vessel 4 receiving a polymer material, a pyrolysis chamber 3 disposed between the deposition chamber 1 and the source vessel 4 to pyrolyze the polymer material gas phase, and a vacuum pump 5 for maintaining a vacuum in the deposition chamber 1. Here, a container of the source vessel 4 receiving the polymer material to be deposited in the deposition chamber usually has a circular or rectangular shape, the source vessel 4 is made of stainless steel such as SUS, and the container forming the source vessel 4 is wound by a heater (not shown) having a constant shape.
The procedure of a deposition process using the above-described conventional polymer CVD device is as follows. A vacuum pump (not shown) connected to the deposition chamber 1 is first used to keep an internal pressure of the deposition chamber 1 at a desired degree of vacuum. The temperature of the source vessel 4 where the polymer material is received is then raised to vaporize the polymer material, and in particular, when a predetermined power is applied to the source vessel 4, the heater wound around the container is heated to raise not only the temperature around the source vessel 4 and but also the source vessel 4, so that the source vessel has a constant temperature, thereby causing the polymer material to be vaporized by a predetermined amount of vapor pressure. The temperature of the source vessel 4 is measured by a thermocouple (not shown) disposed in the source vessel 4, which can be constantly adjusted to obtain a desired vaporization speed of the polymer material.
The vaporized polymer material gas phases are then transferred to the pyrolysis chamber 3 to be pyrolyzed at a high temperature, so that the phases are decomposed to a desired gas phase material, i.e., a desired monomer material. Such monomer materials are then transferred to the deposition chamber 1 and condensed on the cooled substrate 2 to cause polymerization, thereby starting to solidify the materials on the substrate 2 to form a polymer thin film.
However, according to the conventional polymer CVD device, it is difficult to adjust an amount of the polymer material gas phase to be pyrolyzed in the pyrolysis chamber, and so the deposition speed and the thickness of the thin film cannot be precisely adjusted, which causes a deposition rate to deteriorate. After the deposition process is performed, it is burdensome to expose the deposition chamber to the air in order to remove the polymer thin film deposited on an internal wall of the deposition chamber 1, which not only lowers mass productivity but also makes it difficult to obtain a thin film of high quality.